Un sueño de mujer
by Mirim Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan era una investigadora científica, no solo una cara bonita, y tenía intención de demostrarlo. Así que se hizo pasar por una chica de aspecto normalito con tal de conseguir el puesto de ayudante del brillante doctor Edward Cullen. (A)
1. Summary

_**DISCLAIMER: **Ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi propiedad. Los personajes son la asombrosa S. Meyer y la historia de una estupenda autora que al final publicare su nombre, mas no por ello es mía la historia. NO es mía. Solo la publico por que es estupenda y mejor aun con los personajes de que adoro. _

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Isabella Swan era una investigadora científica, no solo una cara bonita, y tenía intención de demostrarlo. Así que se hizo pasar por una chica de aspecto normalito con tal de conseguir el puesto de ayudante del brillante doctor Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, él andaba buscando una mujer bella que deseara apasionadamente su cuerpo, no solo su mente. Bella estaba encantada de resolver el problema del encantador doctor, pero ¿cómo iba a volver de repente a recuperar su imagen real?

* * *

**Espero que les guste, como ya anterior dije, solo comparto una historia asombrosa. Mas que nada, para una amiga amante de la lectura al igual que yo. **

**TQM amiga (=**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **Ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi propiedad. Los personajes son la asombrosa S. Meyer y la historia de una estupenda autora que al final publicare su nombre, mas no por ello es mía la historia. NO es mía. Solo la publico por que es estupenda y mejor aun con los personajes de que adoro. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

SÓLO estoy disponible hasta el mediodía. Te lo dijo la agencia y también yo. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Isabella Swan movió los brazos para recalcar las palabras y sintió que se soltaba uno de los alfileres con los que habían sujetado la espalda del vestido rojo. El vestido era tan ceñido que apena podía respirar.

Y encima le habían tirado el pelo tanto hacia atrás que las cejas se enarcaban como si fueran alas, y la boca roja daba la impresión de que acababa de chupar sangre del cuello de ingenuo príncipe. En ese momento, se conformaba con una rana.

El estudio era grande y fresco, A través de las ventanas mugrientas podía ver un poco del horizonte de Chicago, con la niebla de invierno remolinando alrededor de las altas torres igual que esa horda de personas remolinaba a su alrededor. La horda incluía un fotógrafo de moda, un estilista, una lacaya del ansioso diseñador cuyo vestido lucía, el maquillador, el iluminador… todos ellos buitres a los que sólo les importaba su exterior.

Siempre había sido así, en todas partes, salvo en el reconfortante entorno de su propia familia, que la entendía. Más o menos.

De hecho, sus hermanas representaban su problema inmediato. Debía largarse de allí, ir a casa, hacer lo que tenía que hacer y largarse a su hogar antes de que Rosalie y Tanya llegaran a pasar la noche. Porque cuando se enteraran de lo que pensaba hacer, les iba a dar un ataque, por separado y juntas.

El otro problema inmediato era que nadie en el estudio le prestaba la más mínima atención. En el otro extremo de la sala, Lauren, una modelo con la que a menudo trabajaba, le enseñaba a la gente que se ocupara de ella a pronunciar bien su nombre, pero tampoco ella le prestaba atención.

El motivo por el que trabajaban juntas a menudo era que Lauren tenía un pelo muy rubio y ella muy oscuro. Representaban un contraste bonito. Le daban ganas de gritar.

—He dicho —repitió con vos más alta —que tengo que irme al mediodía.

—No te muevas —susurró la lacaya del diseñador mientras le ajustaban un alfiler y le añadía algunos más—. Ya casi lo tenemos.

—No frunzas la nariz de esa manera —pidió irritado el maquillador—. Cuando frunces la nariz, mi maquillaje se agrieta.

El enorme reloj de la pared devoraba los minutos. Ya casi era mediodía. De hecho, pasaban dos minutos. Podía sentirse rebelde, pero si no cooperaba, sólo conseguiría que la sesión durara más.

—Ben—le dijo al peluquero entre dientes—, tienes un montón de pelucas en tu furgoneta, ¿verdad? ¿Tendrás por casualidad alguna gris?

Con una mano en la cadera, la miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer yo con una peluca gris?

—Pensé que quizá… quiero decir, hay modelos mayores, y supuse…

—Ya lo tienen gris, las pobrecillas —espetó—. No se lo volvemos gris. No te preocupes, muñeca, con lo oscuro que lo tienes, no tardara en ponérsete gris. Espera uno o dos años y veras.

—La necesito ahora. Voy a ir a una fiesta de disfraces —improvisó.

—¿En serio?

—Mi amiga estuvo enferma en Halloween, de modo que trasladó la fiesta a enero —explicó, desarrollando la historia a medida que era necesario.

—Bueno, si quieres unas vetas grises deprisa — explico Ben —, hay un producto que puedes comprar.

—Preparados— gritó el cámara.

La rodearon unas manos, le alzaron el mentón, le movieron los brazos, tiraron de los zapatos pequeños hasta las rodillas casi se tocaron.

Esa fase de su vida iba a acabarse pronto. Tenía que terminar.

…

Los tres perros grandes formaron un semicírculo detrás del tocador y la miraron, preocupados y sin parpadear, mientras realizaba los cambios sobre su persona. Los perros pequeños estaban en fila al pie de la cama, con las patas delanteras en el aire para conseguir una vista mejor, y los gatos parecían hallarse por doquier.

—No pasa nada—los tranquilizó—. Por dentro sigo siendo yo. He de conseguir este trabajo. ¿Lo entendéis? Y es el único modo en que puedo hacerlo.

Las manos le temblaron mientras intentaba darse prisa. Rosalie y Tanya no tardarían en llegar. Era la noche de hermanas, el fin tradicional de la visita que hacían a la casa de sus padres durante la Navidad, y habían decidido pasarla en la casa de campo que Bella había comprado en las afueras de Antioch, al norte de Chicago. Al día siguiente, Rosalie regresaría a Los Ángeles y Tanya a Nueva York, junto a su nuevo amor, Anthony. Por desgracia, la entrevista de ella era ese día.

Les ponía agua a los perros cuando de pronto la ensordecieron con sus frenéticos ladridos de advertencia y la puerta de la cocina se abrió para dar paso a sus hermanas.

El pelo rubio y ondulado de Rosalie establecía una relación de electricidad estática con el voluminoso abrigo de imitación de piel que le había regalado para la Navidad, y Tanya, con el cabello rubio rojizo que volvió a caer en su sitio en cuanto cerraron la puerta al viento invernal. Los ojos luminosos de Rosalie se abrieron mucho.

—Oh, cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Tanya entrecerró los ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo has podido ganar diez kilos dese la Nochevieja?

A pesar de que irradiaba amor, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían con Tanya.

—Has encanecido, Mi pequeña —dijo Rosalie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Oh! —Exclamó de repente—. ¿Qué te has hecho en la cara?

—Sea lo que fuere lo que te ha sucedido—indicó Tanya—, no pienso dejar que vayas a ninguna parte vestida de esa manera—titubeó—. A menos que te hayas unido al Ejército de Salvación. En ese caso, quiero que sepas que apoyo plenamente tu…

—Hola a las dos—las miró desde su altura superior—. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, he de irme corriendo. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo. Llegaré a casa a eso de las seis y pasaremos una velada fantástica juntas.

—¿Vas a ir a una entrevista de esa manera? —La voz de Tanya perdió todo su énfasis—. Ya veo lo que pretendes.

—¿Qué pretende? —preguntó Rosalie moviéndose alrededor de Bella como una mariposa desorientada.

—Nadie va tragarse esas vetas blancas en tu pelo—afirmo Tanya.

—Las mujeres con el pelo negro a menudo encanecen pronto—se defendió Bella.

—Pero no de la noche a la mañana—indico Tanya—. El problema es que no tenías vetas blancas hace dos días.

—Tú lo sabes, pero Edward Cullen no—suspiró y abandonó la idea tonta que una vez había tenido de que era adulta y podía hacer lo que apeteciera sin necesidad de dar explicaciones a sus hermanas. Así como era la más alta, era y siempre seria la menor—. Es un brillante investigador veterinario de la Universidad de Wisconsin en Madison. Consiguió una beca para desarrollar un.. —no querrían saber qué estaba desarrollando—. Puso un anuncio en el que solicitaba un asistente, de modo que envié mi currículo y me invitó a una entrevista.

—Sigo sin creer que puedas ir a una entrevista con ese aspecto—insistió Tanya—. Viola todos los principios de las buenas prácticas laborales.

—Tengo que presentarme así—soltó Bella—. He probado todo lo demás— adelanto las manos en gesto de suplica—. He hecho entrevistas para dos docenas de puestos para los cuales estoy perfectamente cualificada y nadie me contrató porque parezco demasiado… frívola. No quiero ser modelo. Quiero ser científica.

—No eres frívola. Solo eres hermosa—expuso Rosalie—.Incluso ahora—pero la voz le tembló un poco al decirlo.

—Lo que sea. Pero no consigo que nadie me tome en serio. Ahora…—miró con orgullo su reflejo en el espejo que había sobre el fregadero—…parezco una mujer con un objetivo, una verdadera intelectual, y Edward Cullen me va a contratar de inmediato. Volveré a mi entorno natural. Estudiar gusanos—sus hermanas palidecieron un poco, como cada vez que salía el tema de sus estudios en parasitología. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de lograr que le corrigieran la tesis.

—Si insistes en seguir esa carrera de gusanos—manifestó Tanya después de tragar saliva—, en vez de maximizar tus recursos y potenciar tu carrera de modelo como haría cualquier otra mujer hermosa como tú, sigo pensando que te has pasado con la cicatriz.

Bella se pasó la uña sin laca por el corte largo que se había fabricado en una mejilla.

—¿No te parece realista?

—Es espantosa—musitó Rosalie.

—Bien. Entonces la conservaré.

—¿Te quemaste las pestañas en el mismo accidente? —inquirió Rosalie con expresión de empatía.

Bella intercambio una mirada con Tanya que decía Sigue sin comprenderlo.

—Me las corté con las tijeras de las cutículas. Volverán a crecer. Y simplemente me aclare las cejas— miro el reloj de la cocina—. Si no me voy, llegare tarde, lo cual violará todos los principios de las buenas prácticas laborares.

Tanya la miro con ojos centellantes.

—¿De verdad piensas dejarnos solas con todos estos animales? —con un brazo señalo la audiencia silenciosa… un rottweiler, un pit bull, un perro blanco de raza desconocida, terries y gatos de todos los tamaños y colores.

—Si. Hay un cepillo para la pelusa en el cajón de la cómoda, si te hace falta. Si Jacob vomita, no le deis nada para cenar salvo el arroz que hay sobre la cocina.

Y no dejes a mano ninguna copa de vino. Supergato… —indicó un enorme gato gris que las miraba con ojos entrecerrados desde lo alto de la nevera—…tiene un problema con la bebida. Adiós. —se despidió—. Les he preparado una cena fantástica—al llegar a la puerta se volvió—. ¿Os habéis fijado en mis ojos? Lentes de contacto. De dos tonalidades distintas. El óptico se mostro tan dulce y compresivo—al ver las expresiones desconcertadas, sonrió.

…

En un descanso entre entrevistas en su despacho de la Facultad de Veterinaria en Madison, Edward Cullen recogió una revista divulgativa para los amantes de los perros y vio otro artículo en que era citado. El brillante joven investigador veterinario, Edward Cullen, nos ofreció la siguiente declaración en relación con el efecto del interferón en…

Estrujo el articulo y lo tiro a la papelera. Se pregunto si nadie notaba que tenía algo más que cerebro.

Quizá no lo tenía.

No es que no le gustara a las mujeres. En la primaria lo habían buscado como amigo. En el instituto lo habían adulado. Desde el comienzo de la universidad se habían acostado con él. Pero siempre terminaban por necesitar ayuda con los deberes, o una redacción o un trabajo en el laboratorio.

Ni siquiera buscaban todo su cerebro. Sólo el hemisferio izquierdo. ¿Es que no veían que el derecho intentaba desesperadamente mantener el control sobre una hirviente masa de…?

Por el momento abandonó esa exploración interior y estudió el currículo que tenía abierto sobre el escritorio. Isabella Swan tenía unas credenciales magnificas. Necesitaba a alguien de su especialidad en laboratorio para tener éxito con el proyecto que le era tan querido.

Era incluso más joven que él, de apenas veintiséis años. Carecía de experiencia laborar, y en vista de esas magnificas credenciales, resultaba desconcertante el espacio en blanco que había entre su doctorado y el presente. Pero nunca se sabía. Quizá había tenido un hijo.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de contratar a alguien mayor y más experimentado. Sus primeros trabajos habían generado el suficiente interés en él como para lograrle una beca, pero no enorme.

Gran parte del dinero lo dedicaba a comprar suministros y equipo caro. De modo que contrataría la mejor ayuda que pudiera obtener al menor precio que pudiera pagar. Estaba más que preparado para acabar ese proyecto y seguir adelante con su vida.

Una llamada suave sonó en la puerta de su despacho, y cuando dijo Adelante, la mujer que debía ser Isabella Swan se detuvo en el umbral, confusa, como si tuviera que adaptar los ojos a la luz, y luego entró. Edward se vio obligado a agarrar el borde del escritorio para aquietar su reacción inmediata. Esa mujer no daba la impresión de haber tenido un bebé. Y sí de haber sobrevivido a un accidente de avión. A duras penas.

—No se levante, doctor Cullen—pidió con energía—. Soy la doctora Swan. Es un placer conocerlo.

—Soy Edward. Y si le parece bien, preferiría que nos tuteáramos. —pidió poniéndose de pie de todos modos para estrecharle la mano.

Parecía ser veinte años mayor que lo que ponía en el currículo. Llevaba el pelo negro que comenzaba a encanecer recogido en un moño. Prácticamente carecía de cejas o pestañas, sin duda se las había quemado en el accidente, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran de dos tonalidades distintas de castaño, una más apagada que la otra. La blusa que llevaba con el desaliñado traje azul marino era de un espantoso color mostaza, aunque hacia juego con uno de sus ojos.

Se concentro en ese ojo para evitar mirar la cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla. En el acto su corazón se volcó con ella.

—Siéntate, Isabella—ofreció con los labio secos.

—¿Has tenido tiempo de repasar mi currículo?

—Es impresionante—confirmo Edward—. He notado tu falta de experiencia laboral. Con un historial académico como el tuyo, habría pensado que eligieras enseñar o…

—Las cosas suceden—indico ella de forma concisa—. Como lo que he estado haciendo en los últimos años no tiene nada que ver con el campo de la parasitología, supe que no te interesaría. Y con franqueza, yo tampoco estoy interesada en hablar de ello—se movió incomoda en la silla.

—He leído tu tesis—se apresuró a continuar él—. Excelente trabajo. Realmente importante—por primera vez, vio que algo de vida brillaba en sus ojos diferentes.

—Gracias. No puedo expresarte el placer que representa hablar de ella con alguien que no sufre arcadas con sólo oír el título.

Él bajó la vista al volumen grueso y encuadernado. En la tapa ponía: _Cartografiar el Genoma de la Syngamus trachea._ Desconocía la causa de que eso pudiera producirle arcadas a alguien.

—El tema es relevante para una línea de investigación que algún día me gustaría acometer.

—Lo sé—dijo ella, y su mejilla ilesa enrojeció un poco—. Leí tu estudio preliminar…antes de enviarte el currículo, y puedo ver hacia donde puede conducir. Pero lo que haces ahora representara un paso vital para las medicinas canina y comparativa. Una vacuna para prevenir la infección causada por cualquier parasito gastrointestinal canino conocido. Es una perspectiva muy estimulante.

Y la verdad era que nunca había visto a una mujer tan entusiasmada con los parásitos gastrointestinales. La cualidad de su voz había cambiado. Antes había sido seca. En ese momento se había suavizado, adquirido un deje musical.

Tomó una decisión rápida. Carraspeó.

— ¿Estas libre para aceptar el trabajo ahora?

—Sí.

El tono musical se desvaneció, dejando a su paso uno monótono.

—Realmente quiero decir ahora. En una semana a partir del lunes.

—Si—reflexionó un momento—. Si puedo tomarme algún tiempo libre el mes próximo para cumplir varios compromisos anteriores. Sera cuestión de medio día aquí y allí. Puedo proporcionarte las fechas.

—Podré arreglarlo—aceptó—. Bien, Isabella¸ ya he entrevistado a dos candidatas, pero tu pareces la persona para el trabajo. ¿Quieres algún tiempo para pensártelo?

—No. Ya lo he pensado cuidadosamente. Sé que disfrutare trabajando contigo en este proyecto.

En su rostro apareció un poco de expresividad, aunque Edward estuvo seguro de que intentaba ocultarla.

—Entonces, considéralo un trato—le sonrió. Al menos no había dicho que disfrutaría trabajando con alguien tan brillante como tú—. Hablemos de dinero y de beneficios—volvió a ponerse serio y bajo la vista a los papeles que tenía delante—. Me temo que no es un trabajo tan lucrativo como otros para lo que estarías igualmente cualificada.

—Creo que lo es.

Fue una declaración tan extraña que alzo la vista y vio una expresión de absoluto deleite en el rostro poco agraciado. Algo en esa expresión le aceleró el corazón. Realmente quería ese trabajo. Y apostaría la beca a que lo desempeñaría bien.

—En ese caso, te enviare ya al departamento de personal—se puso de pie—. Sera mejor que te des prisa. Cierran a las cinto en punto.

Ella extendió la mano y él se la estrechó. Era una mano esbelta, y aunque los des eran largos y finos, resultaba pequeña en la suya, y suave. Ella lo miro y sonrió. O bien el accidente la había perdonado los dientes o bien se había colocado unas fundas blancas y brillantes. Fue consciente de una súbita sensación de confusión. No pudo imaginar de donde surgía.

Ella se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta. A mitad de camino se detuvo y se quedo muy quieta durante un segundo, luego pareció bloquear las rodillas para continuar, aunque era más contoneo, y salir del despacho.

Pobrecilla. El accidente debe haberle dañado las articulaciones. O quizá la vejiga.

* * *

Bella a parte de excelente científica, resulto ser una excelente actriz. Pero la reacción de Edward al conocerla me da ternura, es tan tierno, que no le importa el físico de Bella. Hasta se compadece de la pobre mujer y su accidente.

¿Ustedes que piensan?

_Dedicado a mi amiga amante de la lectura, TQM amiga. (=_

N: La actualización el sábado por la tarde.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **Ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi propiedad. Los personajes son de la asombrosa S. Meyer y la historia de una estupenda autora que al final publicare su nombre, mas no por ello es mía la historia. NO es mía. Solo la publico por que es estupenda y mejor aun con los personajes de que adoro. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

ISABELLA se contoneó por el pasillo hasta llegar a los servicios femeninos, donde se encerró en una cabina y se dejó caer sobre la tapa del inodoro, con la cara cuidadosamente equilibrada sobre las yemas de los dedos para no estropearse la cicatriz.

Tenía trabajo. En parasitología. El disfraz había funcionado. Podía renovar el conocimiento que tenia de los gusanos. No importaba nada más.

Pero no era así. Sí, había conseguido un trabajo en parasitología, con una parasitólogo de aspecto fantástico, que no solo era inteligente, sino muy guapo, un hombre cobrizo, de ojos verdes, musculoso y todo él masculino. Mientras que ella parecía…

En ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Estaba claro que no podía mantener el relleno bajo la cintura de los pantys. Al sentarse, las toallas se habían salido. Sintiéndose un poco más serena, volvió a acomodarlas en el interior de los pantys, y se dirigió hacia el despacho de personal.

O bien Edward los había llamado o bien la cicatriz explico la disposición que mostraron para recibirla a las cinco menos un minuto.

Eran casi las siente cuando con pues silencioso y pesados entró en su casa para encontrar a Tanya en el suelo, tirándole juguetes a los gatos mientras Supergato daba vueltas en torno a la copa de vino que se había servido.

—Menos mal que dejé a Mimi con Anthony—le decía a Rosalie—. No me gustaría exponerla a estos rufianes.

¿Y qué hacia Rosalie? ¿Le leía a los perros? ¿Un libro sobre Lassie?

Fuera lo que fuere, los perros se habían acomodado en formación alrededor de su silla y la escuchaban con tanta atención que ni siquiera la habían oído aparcar delante de la casa. La escena bucólica termino cuando trato de pasar detrás de ellos para ir al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara.

—¿Qué paso? —gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

—Conseguí el trabajo.

Aullidos.

—¿Me traeríais el jersey purpura que hay colgado de la puerta del armario? —Pidió por encima de los gritos—. También los calcetines y unas mallas negras.

Silencio, luego unos murmullos y sonidos de movimiento. En un minuto la ropa atravesó la puerta. Bella se la puso y se echo un rápido vistazo en el espejo, tratando de verse a través de los ojos grandes de su hermana, al tiempo que intentaba imaginar por que la habían declarado la belleza de la familia. ¡Sus hermanas eran preciosas!

Ni siquiera quería ser la belleza de la familia. Tenía un cerebro, y quería que la admiraran por eso. Volvieron a mirarse y no vio a una modelo, sino a una parasitóloga.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, apretando los puños.

Pero también un gran problema. Ahí es donde resultaban oportunas sus entrometidas hermanas. Salió por la puerta y le dio a cada una el abrazo que debería haberles dado nada más entrar.

—Funcionó—dijo Rosalie asombrada—. El disfraz funciono. Tenías razón.

—Quizá fue el disfraz—intervino Tanya—,o quizá todo encajo en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado.

Bella sabía que Tanya no podía evitar ser tan pragmática.

—Algo funcionó—convino—, pero hay algo con lo que no contaba.

—¿Qué? —Tanya entrecerró los ojos.

—Es magnífico—musito con voz maravillada—.

Edward Cullen es el hombre más sexy que jamás he visto, y durante la entrevista solo podía pensar en lo mucho que me habría gustado ponerle las manos encima, en los lugares más secretos y prohibidos. Dime, Tanya, ¿se considera acoso sexual que la asistente de investigación persiga al jefe?

Más chillidos. No le extrañó. Y no pararon de hacerle preguntas y darle consejos hasta que consiguió sentarlas a la mesa a disfrutar de unas costillas de cordero con cuscus.

—Mírala ahora—dijo Rosalie con voz soñadora.

Hasta Tanya emitió un leve suspiro.

—Ese pelo—dijo—, esa figura, o falta de ella, esos ojos.

—Como café chocolate, destellos de miel derretida—susurro Rosalie—. Y piel de porcelana.

—No puedo evitar desear…—dijo Tanya.

—Lo sé—convino Rosalie.

—Pero ella…

—Estoy aquí—indico Bella—. Podéis hablarme directamente. Aunque desearía que no lo hicierais, porque ya lo he oído.

—Es la falda más corta que jamás le he visto a una mujer—dijo Tanya a Rosalie.

—Parece tan corta porque tiene las piernas muy largas—comento Rosalie con melancolía—, y los brazos le quedan tan bonitos con ese jersey. Es la única persona que puede ponerse ese conjunto.

Todo el mundo que Bella conocía se ponía conjuntos como el de ella. Una mini de piel negra, un jersey negro de cuello vuelto sin mangas, botas negras.

Algo sencillo para llevar a la sesión de moda de esa tarde.

—No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan hermosa y saber cocinar al mismo tiempo—comento Tanya, concentrada en una tarta de arándanos.

—No parece justo—concedió Rosalie.

—¡Hola! —exclamo Bella—. ¡Os he pedido que dejarais de referiros a mi en tercera persona! Jake, lo siento mucho—se puso de rodillas para abrazar a su sobresaltado terrier—. Bella no te gritaba a ti.

—Tú misma lo estás haciendo—dijo Tanya.

—¿Qué?

—Referirte a ti misma en tercera persona.

—¡Oh, por el amor del cielo! —se sentó con una bandeja de tortitas y lleno su plato—. Quizá sea tres personas. La modelo, la parasitóloga.. y la persona que da cobijo a animales perdidos y cocina y vive en una casa que más bien parece la de la tía Agnes de alguien. Y no creáis que no es duro—vertió un rio de sirope sobre las toritas a las que acababa de untar mantequilla.

—¿Cómo es que come tanto y se mantiene tan delgada? —le pregunto Rosalie a Tanya.

—Porque tiene una vida muy dura—respondió Tanya.

Bella soltó el tenedor.

—¿Cuándo salen vuestros aviones? —las miro fijamente.

—El mío a las dos y diez—indico Tanya—, y el de Rosalie a las dos y veinte.

—¡Que sincronización! —se maravillo Bella—. ¿Hiciste tu las reservas, Rosalie?

—No, fui yo—aclaró Tanya.

—No confiaba en mí—explicó Rosalie con expresión de resentimiento—. Soy agente de viaje y mi propia hermana no confía en mí para hacer un par de reservas sencillas.

—Bueno, ya sabes…—dijo Tanya, sin concluir—. ¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar al aeropuerto?

—Cuatro horas—repuso Bella.

—¿De verdad? —Rosalie se puso de pie—. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

—Está mintiendo—la tranquilizo Rosalie—. Siéntate. Sirve otra tortita, ¿quieres?

—¿Mas salchichas? —pregunto Bella con un suspiro para sus adentros.

Durante un momento había conseguido que se enfrentarán entre si en vez de contra ella. Era la única manera de poder ganarles alguna vez una discusión. No, no la única.

—Con respecto a este trabajo…—comenzó—. Cuando os cuente en que trabajaré, creo que comprendiereis por qué estoy tan entusiasmada—se llevo un trozo de tortita a la boca—. Edward Cullen está desarrollando una única vacuna contra los diferentes parásitos que infectan a los perros. Y de hecho, la vacuna está hecha con lombrices—pincho un trozo de salchicha—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Las dos dejaron los tenedores sobre las tortitas a medio comer y la miraron fijamente con las bocas abiertas.

—De verdad, ¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar al aeropuerto? —Pregunto Rosalie con voz débil—. No queremos retrasarnos.

—Bajo ningún concepto—corroboro Tanya—. Ahora que pienso en ello, para cuando devolvamos el coche alquilado, y terminemos esto y aquello…

—Y como haya tráfico…—aporto Rosalie—. Vayamos a hacer las maletas.

Se marcharon.

Se comió tres tortitas y dos salchichas. No tenía ganas de trabajar como modelo esta tarde, ni ninguna de las doce sesiones que le quedaban antes de poder poner punto final a esa parte de su vida. Sólo era capaz de pensar en el comienzo de su nueva etapa: el laboratorio, la oportunidad de poder trabajar con lombrices y su siguiente encuentro con Edward Cullen.

Y si fuera al laboratorio como ella misma y dijera: ¡Sorpresa!

Él era un científico. Era demasiado pronto para descubrir su tenía sentido del humor. Y si se presentaba y dijera: No debería venir a trabajar tan pronto, después de la cirugía plástica en mi cicatriz, la circuiría laser en los ojos y la increíble dieta a la que me sometí para perder…

Él diría: ¡Aja! ¡No eres más que una farsante! Seguro que tu currículo también es mentira.

No. Si manejaba la situación con cuidado, él nunca averiguaría que lo había engañado para conseguir el puesto.

…

¡Como había podido ser tan estúpida!

Era una modelo, por el amor del cuelo. ¿Por qué no se había tomado una foto en el espejo o trazado un dibujo? Se inclinó sobre el tocador sumida en la desesperación. Los perros grandes avanzaron un paso. Seth, el rotweiller, apoyo la cabeza en su regazo y los pequeños se movieron inquietos en la cama. No podía recordar en que mejilla se había puesto la cicatriz para la entrevista con Edward. Tampoco que ojo era cual, aunque eso no sería tan memorable. La cicatriz su era crucial. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

—Concéntrate—se dijo—. Tenias la cicatriz aquí, así—trazó un dibujo imaginario en la mejilla izquierda—. Aunque…—detuvo la mano en medio del aire—… creo recordar que trate de tener cuidado con la mejilla derecha.

Giró sobre el taburete, llevándose consigo la enorme cabeza de Seth, para continuar la conversación con los perros.

—He de deciros—confesó que quedé tan devastada en cuanto vi a Edward Cullen, que la cicatriz podría haber estado a la izquierda mientras yo tenía cuidado con la derecha.

Existía una leve posibilidad de que Tanya o Rosalie lo recordaran. También de que Tanya pidiera recordarlo con mayor precisión, de modo que la llamó primero.

—En la derecha—indicó su hermana.

Bella estaba a punto de continuar cuando de repente se le ocurrió un pensamiento. Tanya estaba enamorada. ¿Se podría confiar en ella?

Llamó a Tanya a casa, y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana en la Costa Oeste.

—¡Que! —Respondió Rosalie—. Me he quedado dormida. Santo cielo, llegaré en…—una larga pausa y entonces añadió con inusual frialdad—. Bella, ¿eres tú?

Bella no tuvo tiempo de disculparse, simplemente formulo la pregunta.

—En la izquierda—repuso Rosalie tras pensarlo—, porque estabas a mi izquierda…no, deberías haber estado a mi derecha, y recuerdo que mire esa terrible cicatriz y pensé…

—Gracias. Ha sido de gran ayuda.

De modo que la cicatriz estaba a la derecha o a la izquierda. Tras una reflexión, decidió decantarse por la derecha. Aunque Tanya se hallara incapacitada por el amor, era más probable que supiera distinguir derecha o izquierda mejor que Rosalie. De hecho, lo más probable era que también Edward lo hubiera olvidado.

Si era un verdadero intelectual, estaría demasiado distraído para notarlo. Una vez tomada la difícil decisión, realizo el trabajo de maquillaje con la destreza adquirida por la práctica prolongada, luego se levanto para admirarse.

Tenía el pelo perfecto, con un gris apropiado y recogido en el implacable moño. Nada de maquillaje en los ojos. Había utilizado un delineador de labios para retraer la línea natural de los suyos, y había encontrado un lápiz de labios de un color tan poco favorecedor que llevándolo parecía mucho mas pálida. Si le hubieran adjudicado la responsabilidad de darle un color, lo habría bautizado Gris Abuela. La falda tocaba un punto entre la rodilla y la pantorrilla, lo que acortaba perfectamente sus piernas. Se había puesto unas gruesas medias negras y unos zapatones negros para potenciar dicha impresión. La blusa era un verdadero hallazgo… marrón. Ni rubí, ni borgoña, sino un anticuado marrón. Era espantosa. Se sentía muy orgullosa de ella, aparte de haberla conseguido por un dólar cincuenta.

Sin embargo, su mayor victoria fue la faja enorme y de cintura alta. En cuanto la relleno con toallas, se sintió confiada con su gordura. Estaba preparada para el primer día de su vida nueva y real como parasitóloga.

Mirando los animales con dolor ante la separación, se despidió.

—¡No veremos esta noche! Adiós.

…

Edward se sentía profundamente nervioso. Lo supo, al echarse sacarina en el café. Odiaba el azúcar, sin importar que fuera real o artificial. Pero estaba de pues junto a la cafetera, preguntándose con que lo acompañaría Bella Swan y si lo tendría. ¿Leche desnatada? ¿Entera? ¿Azúcar? ¿Sacarina? Y entonces se distrajo, como le sucedía a menudo, y se puso a leer la etiqueta de la sacarina, y antes de darse cuenta, se había echado unas cuantas en el café.

Se pregunto por qué tenía que estar preocupado por lo que ella pudiera echar en su café.

—Porque parece ser una persona agradable—le dijo a Camila.

Camila era una de sus mejores amigas entre los pequeños sabuesos cuyo cometido era ayudarlo a perfeccionar la vacuna. Parecía disfrutar con un poco de conversación mientras la pesada, y apreciaba el masaje en el lomo que le ofrecida después de haberse quedado quieta.

—Porque creo que necesita que alguien se encargue de las coas insignificantes, como si le gusta el azúcar o la sacarina—le informo a Den, otro de los perros pequeños, el que siempre daba la impresión de escuchar con atención.

—Porque me he vuelto chiflado—se dijo a si misma al regresar junto a la taza de café—. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a estar hablando de ella con los perros? Si ni siquiera la han conocido todavía.

—¿Doctor Cullen?

Ya había llegado. Con timidez, asomo la cabeza por la puerta antes de entrar en la pequeña zona de recepción.

—Es Edward, ¿recuerdas? Me alegro de tenerte a bordo, Bella—le estrecho la mano con entusiasmo y volvió a notar lo suave y lo pequeña que era para una mujer de su talla—, ¿Café?

—Yo me lo serviré.

Se quito un abrigo viejo de una extraña tonalidad de marrón, lo colgó en el perchero y sigue el perímetro de la habitación hasta la cafetera. Probablemente el marrón hacia juego con uno de sus ojos. Se recordó prestarle atención luego, cuando se marchara del laboratorio.

Pero en ese momento tenia responsabilidades de anfitrión. Se unió a ella junto a la cafetera.

—¿Leche entera? —pregunto—. ¿Azúcar?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo a la cara. La observo, sintió que la visión se le tomaba un poco borrosa y luego se ponía bizco, pero recupero al instante. Habría jurado que la trágica cicatriz había estado en la mejilla izquierda. Pero no era así. Se hallaba en la derecha.

Por enésima vez maldijo los inconvenientes de su profesión. Se aprendía a mirar a las personas, en su caso animales, aunque debía de haberlo trasladado a la gente, como sujetos de ensayo, no de un modo personal, sensible. Era una pena, en particular para alguien que, algún día, querría disfrutar de una vida personal.

También ella titubeo, incomoda, bajo su mirada.

La sensación de culpa de Edward se incrementó.

—Azúcar—indico Bella. Tras otra leve vacilación se palmeo la cintura—. No debería, pero…

—¡Azúcar! —en ese momento se mostraba demasiado alegre. Deseó poder borrarse y comenzar otra vez.

—Y leche, si tienes.

—¡Leche! —cállate, Edward, suenas como mamá atendiendo a papá.

—Gracias—lo miró con los ojos diferentes y le ofreció una leve sonrisa.

Edward se dijo que renunciaría a un Premio Nobel por saber qué pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de ella.

* * *

Que relajó resulto ser la dichosa cicatriz :D

¿Donde recordaban que la tenía? ¿Le atinaron?

._.

TQ amiga (= Espero tu comentario, ¡eh! :*


End file.
